Shut up, Aria
by Love-Like-Gods
Summary: Nothing really dramatic just for fun. Rated M for one scene and some interesting words... enjoy.


" I love you, Alison"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alison said in a gentle tone. She was standing in her doorway and trying to say good night to Lorenzo. He had come to her house to declare his love to her, but she didn't feel the same way.

"What about all those moments we had together? You can't tell me you didn't feel the same way." Lorenzo insisted.

 _That is exactly what I feel._ Alison sighed walked up to him and close the door. " Look Lorenzo, this is why I ended things. I don't feel the same way and I didn't want to string you along." She put her hand on his face in a soothing manner. "You're a nice guy, you don't deserve anyone like."

"But I-I can handle you Alison. You're not a bad person stop treating yourself like one." He held her hand on his face " I have feelings for you and I know you do too." Before she response, he kissed her and held her face in his hands. _Maybe I can make her believe._ He thought.

Alison was shocked and even a little guilty. She knew he liked her but this had on for too long. She did like him, he was the only one nice to her when she got out of jail, but her heart spoke for someone else. So, she pushed him away gently.

"I'm so sorry Lorenzo, but I-I don't." He had tears in his eyes and she just wanted to hug him and say she was lying and that she did have feelings for him but... then she would be actually lying. The last thing she wanted to do was string him along on a lie.

"But- I'm in love with you. I'll do anything for you just please-" He choked up "Why? Is it someone else?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think" she said then stopped and backed up a little when he steeled his eyes.

"Who is it? Do I know them? Who is he and were you seeing him when you were with me?"

"It's not like that I swear." Alison pleaded "Just calm down-"

"No" he raised his voice, "Who did you cheat on me with Alison? Don't try to calm me down." He started to pace "Is that why you ran off during prom? You went to see him didn't you."

"No my heart is already taken! I can't feel what you feel because I'm in love with someone else Okay!" She closed her mouth then looked into his eyes and immediately regretted it. He looked so heartbroken and defeated.

Lorenzo closed his eyes "Oh, who is it then?" He said after he took some deep breaths to calm down.

"I was never actually with her, but she stole my heart years ago." Alison looked away, she didn't want to see his face when she told him. "I love Emily and hasn't stop loving her since I was fifteen. I'm so sorry Lorenzo. I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't be with you anymore." She turned back to face him "You really shouldn't want to be involved with someone like me I'm bad news."

Lorenzo didn't say anything just stared at her with his teary eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she stiffened. "It's okay Alison, you can hug me back I won't kiss you again." He let out a watery chuckled.

Hesitantly she returned his embrace. She looked over his shoulder "Stop bringing yourself down. You won't be happy until you are a good person." Lorenzo murmured into her shoulder.

Alison nodded once then froze, her eyes meeting other eyes.

Emily decided to ride her bike over to Alison's house. She wanted to apologizes and ask forgiveness, okay so maybe beg for it. She didn't understand how the blonde could be forgiving especially giving her past. And maybe she wanted a excuse to see the blonde outside the group.

Being away from Sara was a plus too. It;s not like she didn't like the girl, it's just that Sara could be so needy. She offered everything she thought Sara needed, but that girl needs to do stuff on her own.

So Emily slipped away saying she had something to take care of, which she does actually have to do even though the blonde said she doesn't need to.

On her way to Alison's house she got stopped by, who else, Spencer.

"Hey what are you doing?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Oh hey Spence, I was just about to go to Alison's-"

"Why?" Spencer said "She's busy with Lorenzo right now." She turned and pointed to Alison and Lorenzo. "What do you need to talk to her about? Where's Sara? I was starting to think you two were joined at the hip or something." Spencer chuckled.

Anything Spencer said after that fell on deaf ears because Emily was just staring at them. Lorenzo? Lorenzo, Lorenzo that was Toby's partner right? Then why was he talking with Ali?

From where she was standing she could tell he just said he loved her, but she couldn't read the blonde lips. She fully expected Alison to close the door on him and say she didn't love him back in a loud voice or something but she didn't. She started to get closer to him.

"Hey Em" Spencer snapped her fingers in front of the distracted brunette's face.

Emily blinked. "Oh sorry" Emily said sheepishly "What did you say?"

"I asked where's Sara?" Spencer repeated in a annoyed tone.

"She's at the house I had to get away." Emily said the turned her attention back to the two on Alison's front porch.

She wished she didn't though, God why did she look. It shouldn't be that big of a deal right? Her and Alison weren't together so it shouldn't hurt. Then explain that to her heart because her heart felt like it was run over by a 2 ton truck while being drowned by the realization that Alison is not hers. She guessed watching them kiss made it all true then.

Alison probably never was hers.

She watched Alison pull back from him, and by the hand on her arm slowly pulling her, she guess Spencer saw them too.

"Come on Em, lets go inside." When Emily turned to look at her, Spencer was already in her house waiting for her to join her.

When she found movement in her limbs, she started to make her way to Spencer's, but turned back around when she heard loud voices.

Lorenzo was asking "Who is it?" and "Do I know him?" Emily was confused until she heard "Were you seeing him while you were with me?"

Wait hold up, was Alison cheating on Lorenzo? When did they even start dating? Alison was still a calm tone so Emily didn't know what she said, but whatever it was Emily guessed it was an attempt to get him to calm down. Well at least she tried but Lorenzo wasn't hearing it.

She didn't notice Spencer walk back out to check on her and because of the yelling.

"No, who did you cheat on me with Alison! Don't try to calm me down." This is not going well Emily thought when she saw Lorenzo started pacing, but she couldn't look away. This train wreck was on fire at this point. "Is that why you ran off during prom? You went to see him didn't you?" Lorenzo screamed.

Emily should have walked away awhile but now her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

When she heard Alison say "No,my heart is already taken! I can't feel the same as you feel because I'm in love with some else okay!" She felt like throwing up her mom's dinner all over Spencer's front porch.

She heard Spencer quietly murmur "Who's she talking about?" next to her, but she couldn't bring herself to answer.

All she heard after that was a soft voices, but she's sure she heard Alison say " since I was fifteen" _Who could she be talking about? Was Alison talking about her? No, Alison didn't like her that way and probably never did._ She saw them hug, maybe they made up and now he's leaving. _Hopefully he's leaving._

And never coming back.

Emily froze when Alison looked at her. _Oh shit she knows I was eavesdropping._ Great now I'm a stalker or a nosy person either way I should add that to my job resume.

"I'm gonna go back inside and you should-" Spencer stopped herself probably from saying something she already told her many times over. _Don't fall for her, she's a lying bitch, and many other things._ "Just do whatever you want to do okay, but don't expect me not want details about everything." They both chuckled.

"Pretty sure Hanna thinks the same." Emily chuckling some more.

Lorenzo made his way off the porch, but stopped when he saw Emily. Not knowing what to do Emily just stood there and watched as he closed his eyes, sighed then got in his car and left. Emily thought she heard him muttered a "wish them well", but she probably heard wrong.

Her eyes found Alison's again before the blonde turned to go inside her house. Emily should have walked back to Spencer's house or go home but she didn't. Before even realizing it her legs walked up to Alison's door, which the blonde left open as if she knew Emily would come. _Well, she's not wrong._

Emily took a deep breath then stepped past the threshold. "Ali?" Emily looked around but didn't see the blonde "Alison?" She tried again. Sighing she closed the door and headed upstairs to Alison's room. She didn't need to call out to her, but she would be rude if she walk into the house uninvited. She and Alison wasn't quite there yet.

Not anymore.

Alison's door was open so she peeked in and saw the blonde sitting on her bed. Emily knocked softly "Ali? What happened with you and Lorenzo?" She sat on the other side of Alison's bed, careful not to get too close.

The blonde noticed this and scooted closer to her. "Emily, how long were you watching?" Alison said. Emily looked in her eyes to see distrust or anger, but found none.

"I wasn't- I didn't …. None-" Alison gave her a look as to say _Really?_ "Okay I saw you guys."

When she saw the blonde look down she instantly felt guilty. So to try to make this situation better, she backtracked "I was coming to your house anyways, so"

"So you just decided to watch?" Alison chuckled a little. Emily didn't know what to think of that laugh. She couldn't tell if was dark, sarcastic or if Alison actually thought it was funny.

"Um, I'm sorry Alison, I shouldn't have watched your- whatever it was with Lorenzo. I should have walked away. I only came to apologize again for what I- we did." Emily said with uncertain eyes. "Why are still laughing? Are you okay?"

The blonde got up, started pacing, but was still laughing "Okay can you please stop laughing you're really freaking me out here." Emily standing up as well. Alison stopped laughing and stop pacing to stand right in front of Emily.

"Wow, this is so not how I wanted this to go down" Alison looked away "Great that;d just perfect."

At the confused look Emily was giving her she sighed "I wanted to do something romantic or something special, but definitely didn't expect you to hear it as I was yelling at Lorenzo."

Still sporting a confused face Emily simply said. "What?"

Alison gave a deep over exaggerated sigh, sat back on her bed and put her head in her hands "Did you hear me say I wasn't in love with Lorenzo?"

"Oh." Emily looked down at the blonde "Yea I heard that, but I didn't hear anything else after that." Emily wasn't sure she'd even want to heard the rest of that statement. For all she knew the blonde could have found someone else when no was looking. She refused to let herself hope and go down that road again. She didn't want to put heart out on the line for the blonde and be rejected again.

She had too many heartbreaks.

"Okay well-" Alison looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it. Instead her eyes had a mischievous glint in it. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

Emily barely got out a weak "Okay?" before Alison launched into her question.

"If you had feelings for someone and you wanted to tell them, but you weren't sure if they still felt the same way or not what would you do?" Ali had this flirty playful look in her eyes.

 _Okay what the entire fuck just happened?_ "Okay" she dragged out the word "that was a very junior high question. Are you sure you're alright?" Emily put her hand up to Alison's face to see is she had a fever.

Alison slapped her hand away "Just answer the question Em." Alison said annoyed a little.

 _Em it's been awhile since she called me Em, well it's been awhile since I called her Ali._ "Okay, well just tell them I guess. If it's one thing this whole thing taught me was that you shouldn't wait for what you want. You go out and take it. Just rip the band-aid off."

Emily barely got those words out before Alison's lips were on hers. Emily let herself kiss back before remembering what was happening and who was kissing her. This was the same girl who she saw kissing a guy outside before breaking his heart. So she pulled away and pushed Alison away by her shoulders.

Alison widened her eyes "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She got up and went to sit down at her vanity.

Emily felt guilty, hopeful, but most of all confused. "Wait what was that? Why did you kiss me? I thought you were- you're with Lorenzo aren't you?" Emily laid back on the bed. "What the hell." she muttered.

"I'm not with Lorenzo... not after tonight at least." Alison said quietly, "I couldn't be with him because I didn't feel the same was as he did." She lifted her head, "Not the way I feel about you."

"Emily thought she misheard and just awkwardly laid on Alison bed staring at the ceiling. Then it hit her , "Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Emily sat up on her arms. "The way you feel about me?" Alison nodded. "Well what do you feel about me?" Alison sighed, "Sorry I just can't wrap my head around any of this."

"It' okay, but not really that difficult to get, Emily." Alison chuckled again, "You are a thief it's as simple as that." Alison leaned back in her chair.

"What?"

"You're a thei-" She started again.

"No I heard you, but could we not speak in riddles right now?" Emily eyes searched blue ones for something but only got a blank stare, "I could totally say something like 'I'm a fry and you're a ketchup, and we aren't as good alone, as we are together' then end it with something childish like 'be my valentine' or something." Emily said in a serious tone, but one look on Alison face after her speech and she busted out laughing.

Alison laughed too. She laughed so much she was bent over in her chair. When the giggling stopped Alison said, "You dork. I was trying to be romantic."

"Oh really, by accusing me of a crime?" Emily said with playful eyes.

"Oh yes, I was gonna say 'You're a thief' then you would've said 'huh' in that dumb jock voice you get when you're clueless about something." They both chuckled thinking about how Emily uses that voice a lot. "Then I would've said 'You stole my heart." Alison added in a quiet voice.

"Oh." Emily said her eyes were getting bigger "Oh well I- wait so why did he kiss you?" Her eyes were with suspicion.

"I don't know, I think he tried to show me how he felt." Alison said with a little shrug. "Well I told him why I didn't feel the same he understood."

"What did you tell him exactly?"

Alison looked at Emily wondering if she was serious or not. When it appeared that the brunette wasn't budging she said, "You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will-"

"No judging, promise," She held up her hand like a scout, "Scout's honor." She grinned.

"You're not a scout."

"I could be."

"No."

"You don't know."

Em, I know you."

"Then you should know that I am a scout. Now no more stalling." Emily said with a boost of confidence. Seeing Alison get nervous actually made her fell less intimidated of the blonde. Even though she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself when she got around the blonde.

"Um, I told him I was already in love just not with him." Alison said quietly.

"Oh." That's all she could say. She actually thought Alison wanted to be with her. Emily guessed Alison was just playfully flirting with her like when they were younger. Being all cheesy and making her fall harder. "Okay um..." She knew she looked crestfallen but at the moment she couldn't control her face. _Who cares? You care, but you're going to be the friend Alison needs right now._ So she went full friend mode and forced the feelings down "then what happened?"

"What do you mean "what happened?'. He left after hugged me, you saw that much." Alison said confused.

Then it clicked. Emily wasn't really asking 'What happened?' she was asking 'who'. By the look on her face, she thought it wasn't her.

"I told him my heart was stolen from me when I was fifteen and that I never got it back." Alison started quietly as if she was intimidated, but held Emily gaze the whole time. "I said I have been in love with Emily Fields since we were fifteen and honestly I'm still in love with you. I never stopped loving you." Emily shocked face said it all, "Honestly I don't know why you're so surprised I just kissed you and I did say I had feelings for you."

"Wh-Why didn't- How- You could have told me way sooner than this Alison!" Emily said. "I mean damn we could've been together this whole time! Lorenzo didn't even need to be in the picture at all-"

"I could say the same for Sara." Alison stated calmly.

"Don't blame me okay, she needed me, and I was just helping her-" Emily started.

"By kissing her?" Alison said, their voices raising with each sentence, "Well if that's how you anyone I should've asked awhile ago."

"You could have came to me Ali. And don't try to act like you weren't 'helping' Lorenzo."

"What that supposed to mean?" They were standing now. "I couldn't tell you because I thought you moved on and I didn't want to drag you back down."

"Well you already have. I'm so far gone down I can't even see the sky, and I can't move on." Emily huffed out.

"Well I'm not the only one who could've said anything ya' know." Alison screamed out. "You didn't need me anymore." Her shoulders visibly sagged.

They stopped and just stared at each other. "I'll never stop needing you Ali." Emily whispered. "I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, everyday." She said with a straight face.

After a few more huffs and Alison getting her breath back, she lunged at Emily.

Emily, surprised by the sudden movement didn't realize Alison was kissing her right away. She eagerly kissed back more forceful. The searing kiss quickly turned into a searing make-out session and not long after Emily felt herself pushed Alison gently on the bed. She moved on top of Alison and continued the kiss. Alison bit her bottom lip and she moaned into her mouth. Alison broke the kiss to take off her shirt then moved on Emily's next. Emily stop to looked at Ali's creamy breast in the pink bra that looked so enticing. She moved to take it off.

"Wait Em." Alison moved away from her and got off the bed. Emily just watched as the shirtless girl moved to her laptop. She typed something on the laptop then music started playing.

When she got back to the bed Emily said. "Two Weeks? Really Ali?" she chuckled.

"Hush. It's fits." Then Alison started to her kiss her again, and Emily took one of Alison breast in her hand. She got the reaction she wanted when she heard Alison release a low moan.

With one hand she unclipped Alison's and reached up to roll one nipple between her index and thumb. She pulled away from Alison's mouth and immediately latched on her pink nipple while her other hand worked at her other nipple.

"Oh." Alison moaned when Emily started nibbling on the erect bud. Alison started to fiddle with the back of Emily's bra strap, but failed to unclip it.

"Smooth Ail, real smooth" Emily chuckled.

Alison huffed and gave up on the bra strap and instead set out of the brunette's zipper. Still chuckling Emily pulled off her bra, but then the laughter died down and was replaced with a moan after the blonde smacked her ass. Emily took the hint and hopped up to take off her pants while Alison took care of hers.

This time Emily couldn't just stare at the blonde's body because said blonde was eagerly pulling her back down. Their lips crashed together as they hungrily kissed each other. Alison flipped them over to make sure she was dominant, but was let out a gasp when Emily grabbed her ass and started rubbing their front together.

Their moans were drowned out until the music stopped playing. They barely noticed the song change to "Crazy in Love" because they were lost in each other.

Alison started moving down using her tongue. Rubbing and licking until she reached her destination. Running her hands up and down Emily legs she looked up to ask permission. She only got a nod but she took that anyway and started licking Emily's center.

"Ah yes, right there babe" Emily moaned. Internally smiling at herself for making Emily squirm under her, she slid a finger in her center while licking her clit. "Oh my- Ali yes." Emily screamed. She added another finger going at a steadily pace. Moving in and out she was getting hot and excited just looking at Emily and feeling her so hot and wet. She twisted her fingers and moaned at how tight Emily was around her.

"Yes Ali- shit I'm close d-don't stop." Emily's eyes closed and her back arched as she started to thrust her hips into Alison. She moaned Alison's name so loud Alison was pretty sure that if she hadn't played the music Spencer would hear everything.

"Oh God Ali" Emily screamed as she reached her climax. Alison started licking up the juices as they poured out of her. When she was down completely. Alison slid her fingers out and licked them.

"Shit that's sexy. You're sexy." Emily moaned sitting up.

Alison got one little smirk out before she was on her back after Emily flipped them. Alison started to protest but stopped when she felt a wide tongue lick her entrance.

"Mhmm yes" Emily smiled to herself.

"Stop smirking Em." Alison breathly said chuckling. Emily chuckled too but then quickly stuck her tongue inside Alison while she rolled the bud of her Alison's clit between her fingers.

She kept at a fast pace and quickly felt Alison tighten around her tongue. "Yesss" Alison cried out when she reached her peak. When she came down, Alison pulled Emily back in her arms. They laid there cuddling in each other form a movement then the blonde starting laughing.

Confused Emily stare at her before saying the inevitable "What?"

Alison continued laughing as if she didn't hear the brunette at all. Emily pulled up the covers to cover their naked bodies then the blonde said. "You dork" playfully pushing Emily.

"Huh?" Emily said in the dumb voice she often used.

"You quoted the entire speech from the 'Notebook' and it clicked in my head." Alison said coming down from her laughing fits.

"You just now got that?" Emily said playfully "I put down my best Noah impression and everything. Shame I was going to do Lord of the Rings next." Emily said.

"What's that one?" Alison said tilting her head like a confused puppy.

In that moment Emily knew there was no way she was going to love someone as much as she loves the confused puppy in front of her. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone." Emily said with a serious expression on her face.

The blonde had a sleepy look in her eyes and Emily knew she was about to fall asleep. The blonde let out yawn then said, "I was looking up... it was the nearest thing to heaven! You were there..." Alison said quietly.

"What was that one from?" Emily whispered.

"An Affair to Remember." Alison answered closing her eyes completely.

"I have loved you for a thousand years." Emily said closing her eyes and snuggling further him into Alison. She almost missed Alison's reply.

"I'll love you for a thousand more." As they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hanna! You can't just walk in her house unannounced." Aria hissed following the blonde up the stairs.

"Look Spencer said she saw Emily go in there and not come back out okay. I just want to make sure they didn't do anything." Hanna said throwing a glance back at the smaller brunette.

Spencer jogged to meet with them. "Hey I said wait up I wasn't done with my coffee." she said annoyed. "And Hanna I'm pretty sure you don't want to go there."

The other girls heads snapped back to look at the taller brunette. "What? All I'm saying is there is a high chance of you seeing too much of Emily and Alison if you go in there." Spencer said truthfully.

"They better be decent or I'm kicking Alison's ass for dragging Emily back down and I'm kicking Emily's ass for letting her." Hanna huffed and turned back to the door, "That damn girl can be so stupid at times. Sometimes she's more blonde than me and Aria are." She muttered.

"Hey I'm not blonde I have dark brown hair." Aria said. Spencer and Hanna just stared at her with smug faces. It took Aria ten seconds and three blinks to figure it out, "Uh rude Hanna I'm not dumb." Aria huffed.

Hanna and Spencer just looked at each other then busted out laughing, "Okay" Spencer drew out the word. "Whatever you say."

Hanna knocked on the door with Spencer right next her, Aria stayed behind because she was still fuming over the comment. She stood at the bottom of the stairs mumbling something along the lines of "So I'm not Spencer smart, but I'm not a blonde."

The girls were greeted with a half naked Jason. Well not naked but his shirt was off and he made no move to cover up. "Hey can I help you girls? I was in the middle of something." Jason said bluntly.

"Uh did it involve putting on a shirt?" Hanna said staring at his chest. The blonde made no move to look away from the define abs Jason had.

"Have you seen Emily?" Spencer asked, "Is she with Ali?"

"Oh yea I heard them yelling last night" Jason stated calmly effetely getting the attention away from his chest and on the matter at hand.

"You mean they had a fight?" Aria said curiously.

"Well I don't know actually." Jason said casually as he walked in the house leaving the three girls at the doorway. Hanna walked in first looking for any sign of Emily.

Even though she knew where Emily was probably, she said "So did she leave or what? We're kinda on a manhunt and your sister is high up on the list of suspects." Hanna said bitterly. It didn't matter how many times she told Emily not to the brunette would still find her way back to the manipulative blonde. It irritated Hanna more than when she had to go the weekend long anti-bully bull the school set up when she was framed for bullying Kate.

"Well I didn't see her leave but then again I passed out on the couch pretty early." Jason shrugged. Honestly he didn't care if his little sister was getting any, as long as she doesn't get pregnant he'd be good. Looking back that's probably not a good thing, but he's too tired and too hungover to care.

"So she could be here then." Spencer said.

"Like I said I don't know." Jason said while searching for the orange juice on fridge. When he got what he looked for then poured some in a cup and took sip before he said, "Why don't you ask yourself?"

Spencer glanced at Hanna knowing full well the blonde would very much storm in Alison's room guns blazing, not caring if Alison was decent or still doing anything Emily.

She got her answer when Hanna turned to walk up the stairs. "Hanna you can't just walk in." Aria scolded, Spencer nodding agreeing with her.

"Yes I can."

"Uh Alison has a bluetooth speaker in her room." Jason said mischievously. When three heads looked at him he continued. "She ate my pie and call me childish, but I labeled it and being in rehab you don't really get desserts like that. You're lucky if you get pudding." he added under his breath "I put Jason's is big black letters."

He cleared his throat getting back to the task at hand. "Anyway I'll wake her up come on." he motioned for them to following him as he pulled out his phone and headed for Alison's room.

From his phone he was able to turned the volume all the way up on her speaker for her laptop. He turned it up a little so they could hear the song, but not mess with the people in the room. The girls continued on, stopping right in front of her room. Spencer and Hanna put their ears on the door looking for any movement. When they got silence Spencer gave Jason the thumbs up.

They heard a quiet beat then a "Fire up that loud. Another round of shots."  
Jason turned it up louder at "Turn down for what?"

* * *

Emily laid sleeping peacefully in bed when Alison woke up. She tuck a stray piece of brunette hair behind her ear. She kissed the top of head when she heard music.

 _Weird, I thought I turned that off._

Silently she got off the bed and walked to her computer. Well that's what she planned on doing, but when she moved to get up she was grabbed from behind by the brunette.

"Good morning beautiful." She said chuckling.

She got a muffled 'good morning' because Emily decided to cuddled into her back. Pulling away from the blonde Emily looked up confused, "Is that music?"

"Yea."

"Uh. I thought you turned it off." Emily replied.

They were both still in a sleepy haze but jump up quick when "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?" blasted through the speakers.

Alison yelped and grabbed the closet thing to her to cover herself, in in this case she grabbed the sheet. Emily wasn't that lucky as she fell off the bed bring the cover with her. She hit head with a thump and groaned. Before either knew what was happening the door was being open by the girls and a shirtless Jason.

"Jason what the hell!"Alison said angrily, pulling the sheet up further to cover herself more.

The intruders started laughing as Jason turned off the music. Hanna was in tears, "Oh shit look at your faces." She said between laughs. When the laughter died down to only little giggles Hanna added "Where's Emily?" with confusion.

Emily popped her head up at the sound of her name. She was currently on the floor on the other side of Alison's bed. "Not funny guys you scared the shit out of us and we- Why is Jason shirtless?" Emily questioned.

Jason looked down, "Oh yeas I am shirtless." he said as if he forgot, which he probably did.

"Jason what the hell do you want?" the attention was brought back to Alison again. "Why did you mess with my music and wake me up like that?" she asked.

The blonde was sporting a calm face, but her tone was anything but calm. Besides everyone in that room knew she was livid. "The girls wanted to know if Emily was here." Jason shrugged, "Which she is."

"So instead of asking me-"

"I'm asking now." Alison took a deep breath at the interruption.

"Why did you scare me like that?" Alison tried to keep a even voice, but she was livid.

Jason smugly said, "You ate my pie." he loved seeing his sister like this. He would get on her nerves over little stuff just to see if he could push her limit.

"I-What ?" Alison said confused just as much she was angry. She hopped up clutching the sheet to her body for everybody's sake. She calmly picked up some pajamas.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Alison said with a sigh. She managed to put on the shorts without showing everyone her body.

The girls all kept their eyes on Emily, giving the blonde some privacy. "The pie I had in the fridge." when the blonde turned around to put on her shirt he continued, "It had my name on it, or did you just not know it spelled out my name." Jason said in that smug tone. He knew she was close to losing it.

Alison dropped the cover, but since she was now facing Emily, she got a stare from the sporty brunette. Emily made no move to stop staring at Alison's chest, Alison smirked.

Hanna noticed Emily looked away from and followed her gaze to the currently dressing blonde. She expected Alison to be dressed fully, but all she saw was the blonde naked back. She groaned when she saw the scratches on Alison's back. They ran from her shoulders to her hip. Spencer must have saw them too because she heard a gasp from where the taller brunette was standing.

Alison stopped her movement at the jab her brother threw at her. She knew he was trying to bait her, but she refused to let herself play into his game. "I didn't eat your pie Jason." she sighed.

"Then who did?" Jason said.

She turned around and shooed him away. "We'll talk about this later." to be honest she was only upset because he scared them and ruined their little moment. When Jason made no move to leave she walked up to him and got in his, "I'll find you later." She said in a low voice.

Jason huffed "Fine." he made his way to the door and walked downstairs.

"What the hell Emily?" Hanna snapped.

"What the hell Hanna?" Emily retorted.

"What?"

"Why did you guys burst in here like that? God a little warning would've been nice." Emily mumbled. She started looking her clothes still clutching the sheet to her body. "Or at least a knock what have been nice." Emily muttered under her breath. Alison picked up a shirt that was by by her feet and handed it to the brunette. Smiling gratefully she took it and found her jeans.

Without a second glance to the other girls in the room, she dropped the sheet and changed into her shirt.

"Em." Hanna grumbled, "Cover up." she said irritated. Seriously if she sees another one of her friends naked body she was going to lose it, and probably check herself into Radley willingly.

"What? It's not like you guys haven't seen this before." Emily said pulling the shirt on. She had previously stopped due to the irritated blonde's outburst.

"Well we're not in the locker room, so can you please not show us your body or at least go change in the bathroom." Spencer said.

Honestly Emily didn't even think of that as being uncomfortable, she's been use to changing in front of girls. It did not mean she was attracted to the girls in the locker room, just she had to do what she had to do to go to class.

To spare the girls, except Ali, she walked behind the bed and changed into her jeans.

"Now what do you want?" Emily said walking from behind to bed.

"Look I knew you two were bound to be doing something yesterday when you went in Ali's house-" Spencer started.

"Which you encouraged." Emily added.

"Look none of that matters, the point is-"

"Wait you told Hanna? Really Spence I didn't know you were a snitch." Emily said. "You knew she would burst in, didn't you?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here." Hanna huffed.

"I wanted to watch." Spencer chuckled completely ignoring Hanna.

"But-"

"Oh my God Emily focus!" Hanna screamed. When all eyes were on her she continued, "What going on here?"

"Well you guys busted in here-" Emily started.

"Rudely I might add." Alison cut in.

"You wouldn't leave us alone to get dressed in private." Emily continued.

"And it's way too early for all this yelling and other unnecessary noises." Alison stated.

"And you have yet to actually tell us why you're here." Emily finished. "Or did you just want to see our birthday suits?" Emily smirked while Alison chuckled at the brunette's comment.

Hanna fumed, mostly frustrated because Emily was playing in Alison's hand again and it seemed like she was actually willing to get her heartbroken. No matter how many times the lying blonde said she change, Hanna wasn't going to buy it.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment for time reasons." Spencer said trying to get the focus back at hand.

"Wait, aren't you with Sara?" Aria asked. She pointed to Alison, "And aren't you dating Lorenzo?"

"Okay let's get one thing straight, I am not with Sara. Never was." Emily stated. Honestly she was tired of everyone thinking they were together. There was nothing wrong with the girl at all, it's just shes not Emily type. Even though Charles thought so.

"Okay then what's your excuse?" Hanna looked at all.

"I never had feelings for Lorenzo." Alison said. When both Spencer and Hanna opened their mouths she held up her hand and finished. "I ended things yesterday."

Aria was watching silently and saw how the brunette and blonde in question both looked relieve. Their both made a face when Lorenzo and Sara were mentioned. It looked liked they had feelings for each other or at the very least lust. Honestly she didn't have a problem with it, it wasn't her life. Both girls were old enough to know if they shouldn't do anything they should be doing.

So she stepped closer and search both of their faces. Unlike Spencer she wasn't a lawyer in training so she had trouble reading people, but that didn't mean she knew these two girls standing in front of her. She got in Emily face and ignored the questions thrown at her from the others. Feelings were definitely there for the brunette, that was for sure. Next, she walked up to the blond, thankfully she didn't get in her face. She looked long and hard before simply saying one word.

"Alright." Aria went to stand by Spencer again.

Everyone was shocked and just looked at the small brunette. She saw different emotions in everyone's shocked faces. Gratefulness, relief and happiness were in two set eyes while the other two were opposite. She sighed and address the disbelieving blond and genuinely shocked brunette.

"Look think about it guys. Those two are grown women by now. We shouldn't interfere with their love life." She said with her hands up a defending way.

"Yea but we should tell our 'friends' they're being stupid when they are acting stupid." Hanna retorted.

"Look did we stop Spencer from dating Toby when we found out he was working for A? Did we stop you from being with Caleb when he was working with Jenna, Hanna? We didn't stop Emily from dating Paige when she was drowned by her." Aria said.

"That's different-"

"How?"

"They actually changed for the better." Hanna said defensively.

"Ezra was writing a book about us and we still forgave him. We got all been hurt by the people we love. That doesn't mean anything. I say-" Aria turned back to Ali and Emily, "We let her change. Even though she already changed in my eyes. She did that when she help save us from Charles."

When she receive a grateful smile from Alison she turned back to Spencer and Hanna. "Well I already forgave Ali." Spencer announced.

"What?" Hanna and Aria said in unison.

"Why didn't you say before I went into that speech?" Aria asked.

"Well I wanted to know you guys opinion on it, but I didn't really expect you to go into a speech though Aria." Spencer shrugged. "I've been trying to give Alison a much needed second chance since she convicted. She's deserves it like everyone else we have in our lives." she finished.

"Thank you guys really." Alison said relieved.

Spencer and Aria smile at each other then at Alison. "No problem Ali." Spencer said.

Hanna has been quiet during the whole speech and was watching everyone closely. She suppose the other are right, but she couldn't shake the uneasiness of the blonde. If she ended things with the cop yesterday then there was a good chance he would try to get back in Alison life. The last thing they needed was another run in with the cops. Jesus, what if he tries to be all honorable and fights Emily for Ali's hand?

 _No he's not that kind of boyfriend right?_ Hanna thought.

"Well I think that clears everything up don't you guys?" Spencer said drawing the attention back to her. She gently tugged an Aria arm, "We should leave you two alone to figure things out." She looked sharply at Hanna, "Right?" tugging on Hanna's arm the three left the room and went to kitchen.

Alison looked at Emily, "You know I should still be pissed at them, or at least a little bit mad, but I'm not." she walked to Emily and pulled her into her arms.

"Why not they kind of barged in unannounced." Emily chuckled. Alison pecked her lips.

"Yea but they accepted me. They accepted us." Alison said genuinely smiling.

"Yea I know what you mean."

* * *

Downstairs Hanna, Aria and Spencer stared at a peacefully sleeping Jason on the couch. There is a plate of brownies right next to his head. He is still shirtless and has a sleepy smile on his face. Hanna made her way over to the table.

"Wow." Spencer started, "One minute he's running rampant because someone took his pie and now he's sleeping like a baby."

Hanna moved to grab a brownie, "Yea is everybody crazy in this family?" She took a bite of the brownie. Anything on Hanna's mind was gone at that point. "Jesus these things are good." she moaned.

"Hanna you can't just go around eating other people's brownies." Spencer said. Aria made her way over to Hanna, "Aria don't."

"Give me one." Hanna passed her a brownie. Aria looked at Spencer, slowly taking a bite.

"Aria-"

"Mhmm that's so good." Aria commented.

Jason stirred in his sleep. All the girls unintentionally held their breaths until he settled down.

Aria grabbed another brownie while Hanna on her third. She walked up to Spencer and tried to get her to eat the brownie.

"Chill Spence jeez it's just a brownie." Hanna said, "Besides it's not like he's gonna know who ate it."

"Screw you I hate high school." Jason mumbled.

Spencer swatted Aria's hand from her mouth. "That's not the point Hanna. Jason could- Mhmm" Aria smiled victoriously when she managed to get the brownie into Spencer's mouth. "That's... actually pretty good." Spencer said after she stopped chewing.

"Mhmm" the other two nodded.

* * *

Alison and Emily came downstairs, now fully now. "Hey guys what's going on?" Emily said. There was a plate with eight brownies on it and the girls were all seated on the couch, but giggling uncontrollably.

Spencer stopped laughing and looked around the room until the noticed the two in the doorway. "Hey guys."

Hanna and Aria both stopped then turned excitedly to Alison and Emily. "Try a brownie." Aria said in a sickly sweet tone.

Alison scrunched up her face, "Okay that's a little-" she whispered to Emily.

"Creepy?" Emily whispered back.

"Yes." Alison agreed.

Hanna moved to take another brownie only to get her hand slap by Aria and Spencer. "No Hanna." Aria said.

"Those are for Ali and Em." Spencer supplied.

At the other two looked at each other then took a couple steps back. "What's wrong with them?" Alison asked.

"I dunno, but we should probably figure it out before everyone finds out right?" Emily asked.

"Yea probably."

They made their way back into the living room. After looking at each other Emily walked over to Hanna and Alison went to Spencer. Alison felt Spencer's forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hanna what's wrong with you?" Emily asked the still giggling blonde.

"Not Em nothing really." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily said. She looked in the blonde's eyes and knew what was going on. The girls were high and were currently baked off their asses. She knew from her time with Maya when to spot someone who was high. Emily looked over to Alison when she heard a muffled hum.

She watched has Alison grabbed another brownie from Aria while munching on one. "You're right these are good." Alison said happily.

 _Great_ , Emily thought, "Um... Ali?"

"Yes Em." Alison replied.

"How do you feel?" Emily said walking over to her. She looked in Alison's eyes and didn't see any redness.

"I'm fine babe." Alison said, "You should try one of these." she handed the brownie she got from Aria to Emily.

Emily took it. Maybe the others got high from something else, Alison looked completely fine. So ignoring the red flag going off in her head, she took a bite.

She heard Alison start giggling and turned to her and saw the blonde staring off in space and immediately regretted eating that brownie. She can not get high right now, but of course with her and her friends luck they all were.

Without realizing it she took another bite.

* * *

Kenneth walked into his house tired and hungry. All he wanted to do was heat up some leftovers then go to bed. He definitely did not expect to see the scene in the living room.

He saw his son, shirtless, cuddling with the Montgomery girl. Under them on the floor was his son's sister who was mumbling something about somebody smelling like a baby prostitute. The Marin girl had her shirt off as well as his son, but her shirt was on her head. She probably got hot, took off her shirt then got cold again. If that wasn't shocking enough he looked to the love seat and saw his daughter making out with Emily. Oh he knew of the Fields girl. His late ex-wife mentioned that she knew that their daughter had a thing with Emily.

Now his little girl had her tongue in the brunette's mouth and it seemed like they didn't even notice his arrival.

Emily started laughing and stopped kissing his baby girl.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Look at Hanna." Emily said. Both set of eyes were cloudy as they looked at the currently sleeping blonde. They looked back at each other and busted out laughing.

Kenneth didn't know how to feel about that. He supposed he should be happy that his daughter is happy and found love, but he just can't. First Charlie, now his little girl? Why couldn't his children normal? Well Jason liked girls but he's always in and out of rehab.

His daughter and her 'little friend' went back to making out and he wanted to stop them. Pull them apart and never let Emily back in this house, but he didn't. Not because of a change in heart, but because he got a phone call. The fact that his phone call was important and loud didn't bug him.

The fact that they didn't hear it did.

He took the call and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello?" He answered distracted.

"Hello Kenneth?" Veronica Hastings asked.

"Veronica." He was to tired to care about anything besides his children in the other room. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm looking for Spencer have you seen her? Maybe you saw her leave with one of the girls? Her car is still here, but she'd not so I'm worried. With everything that happened I just-"

"Calm down I know where she is." He said effectively cutting her off, "She's here in my living room."

"Oh good! What's she doing there?"

"I dunno. Veronica, something happened. Why don't you just come over and see for yourself." He answered.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"Nothing's wrong just get over here." His tiredness was showing in his voice.

He heard a knock on the door and went to answered it. He led not only Veronica Hastings, but all the girl's mothers into the living room. The girls were still passed out, all except his and Pam's daughter, who were still making out. In fact they were even more invested in each other then before. Emily was on her back under Alison who was straddling her. Emily had her hands on Alison back underneath her shirt.

Pam must've saw this at the same time, he guessed, because she said, "Emily." at the same time he said, "Alison."  
"What are you doing?" Pam asked loudly.

The girls broke off quickly and Alison lost balance and almost fell off the couch, but Emily caught her. Well she tried but she was discombobulated and ended up falling with Alison. Both girls tumbled to the floors spewing out cuss words all the way down. Emily's shirt rode up her stomach, showing off her abs and Alison tumbled into Spencer. The brunette awoke and loudly said, "Boo you whore."

Alison looked at her, "What?"

Spencer's eyes roamed the room then landed on Alison's "What? Ow! Why- why are you on me?"

"What I'm not on you."

"Why did you hit me?"

"I didn't hit you Spence." Alison replied.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did Ali."

Alison squinted her eyes then said. "Shut up."

"You shut up."

 _Honestly,_ Kenneth thought. They were bickering like kids and he was pretty sure the other parents thought the same.

Surprisingly, Hanna interrupted the dispute. "Shut up guys God! Why are you guys so loud?" she said from her position on the couch.

The two girls fighting and Emily, who was still on the floor, and Jason and Aria all looked at her. There was a paused and Kenneth thought they were going to stop this nonsense, but he was wrong. Just as he thought that Emily snickered then the rest followed suit until they were all laughing out loud on the floor.

Hanna dumbly asked, "What?"

"You." Emily supplied then kept giggling.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hanna said confusedly. She either didn't know the shirt was on her head of she didn't anybody notice it.

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you?" Spencer said between laughs.

"Check you head Hanna." Alison said finally coming down from the giggles.

"Yea you got a little something on it." Aria said gesturing to her head.

Hanna reached up and felt the shirt, "What the?" she pulled the shirt down the look down the look down at her body and gasped. "What the hell guys!"

The whole group started laughing again when Hanna frustratingly tried to put her shirt back on. Hanna huffed, "It's not funny guys."

"Yes it is." Emily laughed out, "Besides it's not anyone cares that you had your shirt off, we're not interested in you." she received head nods from everyone.

"Yea whatever Emily, I know you want all this good-" Hanna started teasing.

"Girls." Veronica said teasing a 'motherly tone' voice.

All heads looked to the voice immediately, and as if on cue, all eyes widen. It would be funny in any other circumstance but right now they needed to know what happened to their children. Right now they all looked shocked as if they didn't even know their parents were in the same room.

"Oh shit." Hanna mumbled. "When they get here?" She said to Spencer looking back at them.

Spencer opened her mouth as if to speak then closed her eyes. She seemed to be thinking about something for awhile then closed her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at Aria, "What we talking about?"

"Okay enough." Veronica said. She walked up to Spencer, "Come on Spencer we're leaving." She pulled her daughter up and grabbed her wrist walking her out of the house. She didn't say or even look at the other parents as she left, but they all understood.

Ashley walked up to her daughter, "Hanna let's go." she offered her hand. "We need to talk." Hanna accepted her hand but her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seemed to be all the way there. Ashley sighed she'll deal with all this later, right now she needed to put her daughter in a bed to sleep whatever this was off, and have a much needed glass of wine.

"Mommy can we get some ice cream?" Hanna asked as they left the Dilaurentis house.

Ella didn't have to walk up to her daughter because her daughter already hopped off the couch.

"Jason what the hell! Why were you cuddling me, and why is shirt off?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey you were cuddling into me!" Jason stressed. He rubbed a spot on his chest, "And I think you drooled on me!" He got up from the couched and almost stomped upstairs.

Aria huffed and stormed out of the house grumbling something about him being a cold pillow. Ella looked at the remaining parents, shrugged then went after her daughter.

"Well." Kenneth muttered. "That was something." he said watching the two girls leave. He turn back to his daughter and saw Emily's head in her lap. Apparently during all the ruckus the brunette decided to take a nap on his daughter's leg.

Pam sighed and shook her head. She had a pretty good idea about what was happening and the last thing she needed was for Emily's father to see her like this. They were planning on surprising Emily this weekend. He got time off and was so excited to see his family. They were going to have a family dinner, but not now. Pam just needed to make sure Emily was right first.

She kneeled down in front of her daughter. Emily held her gaze, but Alison didn't so she looked at her. Pam gently lifted Alison's face and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Yep okay." she muttered under her breath.

Alison's eyes were red and Pam was certain that everyone of their children eyes were red to. That means they are high. How could they be high? Pam didn't smell any weed when she walked in.

"Alison wha-" Kenneth started but was silenced by Pam's index finger. She mouthed 'wait' and stood up and looked up for something.

Alison started popping her lips as she played with the dozing off Emily's hair.

"Hey Ali?" Emily mumbled.

"Yea." Alison replied.

"Are there anymore brownies? I could really go for a brownie right now."  
"I dunno Em they were Jason's brownies." Alison said.

"Man they were some good brownies." Emily commented.

"Hell yea they were. Ain't no way in hell Jason bakes them by himself." Alison agreed.

" Did you just say ain't?" Emily chuckled.

Pam found the empty plate with the brownies crumbs. "Emily how many brownies did you have?" Pam said already dreading the answer.

Emily looked at her mother then back to the blonde girl she was in love with. "Uh... I dunno three?" Alison shrugged so she said, "Maybe thirty? I definitely had more than one that much I know for sure momma." Emily stated looking at her mom.

"Great." Pam face palmed, "This is just fucking perfect."

"What's wrong Pam?" Kenneth said.

"Our daughters are high." She plainly stated.

"Oh this is great then." Kenneth said stepping to his daughter.

"What Kenneth this isn't a good thing, our daughters are on drugs and I"m pretty sure your son and the rest of them are to." Pam said. "How is that good?"

"Well it's good because they are under the influence and not actually... you know... together." He said making hand gestures as if Pam didn't know what he was talking about.

Pam stared at him like he had two heads. Did he actually think that or was ha willfully ignoring them? She knew they were fated to be together ever since Alison came back to the world of the living. Jessica knew too, granted she couldn't ask her daughter at the time, but Jessica knew. Emily told her about the conversation between Jessica and her. She really couldn't believe how dense men could be. Her own husband didn't see the blossoming relationship at first, but he eventually got it, and he wasn't even living in the same house as Emily at the time. "Kenneth you're not serious right?" she questioned.

"Yes I am Pam. There is no way our daughters are together. I mean I know Emily and the others are here a lot, but Alison is straight. She doesn't like girls, she's not like your daughter." Kenneth rebuffed.

"God I really hoped you weren't that stupid, but apparently I was wrong. Aren't you like a lawyer or something? You honestly couldn't see that our daughters were in love?" Pam stressed.

"In love? Oh no not my Alison." He said shaking his head.

"How did you know mommy? I didn't tell you I was in love with Ali." Emily. Still in Alison's lap she was looking up at the ceiling with her hands up as if she grabbing the air. Alison was looking at the ceiling too, but had her hands behind her head and was leaning back on the couch. "And Ali didn't tell old daddy-o over there."

"Yea, like I would tell my dad I like girls." Alison said sarcastically.

Kenneth froze.

"Ali you just did." Emily said matter of factly. She took one hand out the air and touched Alison's arm.

"Did what?" Alison asked.

"You just came out Ali."

"To yo? Emily you known that since we were like what... fifteen?" Alison questioned.

"No I didn't you were playing hot and cold with me remember?" Emily said looking to her.

"Right. Sorry, but I wasn't ready. Like you weren't ready until like two years ago."

"Man whatever that's all in the past. We should focus on the present." Emily said standing up.

"Yes and in the present I'm hungry. Let's eat food." Alison suggested. Emily offered her hand to help her up.

"Yes let us eat." Emily said.

The girls walked to the kitchen on search of food. Kenneth wanted to stop his daughter from being with Emily, but after what he just saw he couldn't do that. It wasn't even romantic it was just, he will never admit this to anyone, but they were just adorable.

"Their... adorable."Kenneth said quietly.

"Yea... but Emily's still grounded." Pam replied.

* * *

"They can't do this." Hanna complained.

"They can." Aria commented.

"Oh I'm dying, I'm dying." Emily whined.

"You're not dying." Spencer stated.

"I'm not dying, but I'm going through withdrawals." Alison said laying her head on her purse. She didn't care if she was upset there was no way she would put her head on the school's dirty ass table.

Hanna and Emily nodded in agreement with Alison.

"These withdrawals are going to kill me." Emily stated.

"I can't take it." Hanna whined.

"How bad is your punishment?" Spencer asked the table.

"No phone or laptop," Alison, Emily and Hanna said in unison. "For a month." Alison continued.

"How bout you guys?" Emily asked.

"Oh I got grounded for one week." Aria answered happily.

"What!" Emily and Hanna screeched. Alison's head popped up back up from the purse she was resting it on.

"Yea my mom was kind of a hippie when she was my age so no big deal. She just told me not to do again without supervision." Aria shrugged.

"Bullshit." Hanna said in disbelief.

"What about you Spence?" Emily asked.

"I'm stuck on the fact that you three are acting like you're going be locked up and never see civilization again all because you don't have your phones." Spencer chuckled.

"What's your point?" Hanna asked.

"Answer the question." Alison ordered.

"I got my car taken away." Spencer said sadly.

Alison, Emily and Hanna all have blank faces. "And?" Hanna eventually asked.

"And what?" Spencer asked.

"That's it?" Emily asked. Spencer nodded.

"Bullshit. That's not even a punishment." Alison said.

"How so?" Spencer asked curiously. She lost her beloved baby so she had the right to be sad.

"You got free rides now." Alison said, "Now we drive you, so what did that really do beside take away a portion of your control?"

"You have a good point, but you all suck at driving."

"Do not." Hanna argued.

"Hanna you ran a red light yesterday. Emily speeds a good twenty miles over the speed limit. Alison has a very heavy foot and Aria swerves like a mad man." Spencer challenged.

The girls all looked at each other. Alison laid her head back on her purse. Emily her banged her head on the table. Hanna covered her head in her hands. They looked so defeated. Spencer joined Emily and Alison on the table and laid on her arms.

"I miss my car." Spencer muttered.

"I miss my phone." Alison, Emily and Hanna said in unison again.

Aria sipped her coffee and smirked into her cup. Oh how she loved her hippy mother.

"Shut up, Aria." Spencer grunted, "Stop smirking." she added when the short brunette opened her mouth. Aria chuckled and kept quiet.


End file.
